Life without Rosewood is Heaven Episode One
by Kismetsprinciple
Summary: This is the first of my PLL fanfiction which takes place, a few years later, and Emily as well as Spencer are with new people. This is a EMISON hating fiction but trust me there will be a EMISON loving one. Remember the more good feedback, the more one-shots Episodes I will write.


_**Life without Rosewood is Heaven**_

 _ **Episode One**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Kismetsprinciple**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This is the first of my PLL fanfiction which takes place, a few years later, and Emily as well as Spencer are with new people. This is a EMISON hating fiction but trust me there will be a EMISON loving one. Remember the more good feedback, the more one-shots Episodes I will write.**_

 _Her name was Arianna Cortez and she was answering questions about her new game, "Genesis."_

 _"I got a question, How difficult was it for you to create this game?" A fan asked and Arianna answered that question with, "It was like trying to count specks of sand and find out which beach they came from."_

 _Everyone in the audience laughed and Arianna looked at her girlfriend who laughed along. "It was totally worth it because this game is for all those whose ever wanted to make there own hero or villain and give them a name..."_

 _"We heard rumors that Karma's way is going to be a movie, is it true?" a fan asked and Arianna respoinded with, "Hell no."_

 _Another hand was raised and it was Leonard Hofstadter asking, "We heard rumors that your girlfriend is one of the default characters in the game, is that true?"_

 _Arianna seemed insulted and was acting like she weren't do that. "Come on. Do i seem like the kind of woman that put her six foot three bronze skin hottie in my game as a default character just to get more sales? Besides it totally doesn't look like her."_

 _"How come you knew how tall the deafult character was?" Leonard asked and Arianna responded, "You could ask her?" Emily stood up and answered the question, "Everything Arianna said is true, I'm not the default character..." She sat back down and Leonard was confused..._

 _Another hand was raised and Arianna called for it, "We notice with Karma's way and Genesis you write a lot of games where the player, chooses there fate, how can you top some very sound concepts?"_

 _"Imagination is key and if you have that then the sky is the limit." Arianna said an after five more minutes, she left with Emily to another comic convention. Emily wanted to come along with her girlfriend of two years._

 _"My God, this Genesis tour is going to make me want to drink Red Bull again." Arianna said to Emily and her girlfriend responded to that, "You don't need Red Bull, I could keep you up and green tea works on you." Arianna then reminded her one important fact, "You have problem walking straight after I drink one..."_

 _Emily isn't the reserve girl she once was and pulled her woman in the middle of Comic con traffic to engaged in a rather passionate kiss that cut off the Game Creator's sentence._

 _Arianna knew Emily didn't like being in the limelight that much so appearances with her are so few but life was going so good that kissing Arianna felt great._

 _Arianna couldn't harly speak and said, "...Babe...that was PDA...You don't usually..." They kissed again and walked out..._

 _Hundreds of pictures and videos hit Youtube as well as any social media._

 _ **In New York, Hanna looked on her phone and saw Emily with Arianna. "Babe come here!" Hanna yelled and Caleb walked in to see the liplock that Emily had with her woman. "Wow. Emily has changed a lot." Hanna said and Caleb responded by saying, "Good for her."**_

 _ **In Washington, Spencer and Aria were Skyping about seeing that... "Emily looks so tall standing next to Arianna." Aria mentioned and Spencer said, "I think Emily told us she's like a foot taller than Arianna." Aria shook her head in disbelief and then mentioned, "I actually pre-order that video game."**_

 _ **"Wait seriously." Spencer said surprised and Aria gave her a don't judge me look then reminded her, "I know they still have pictures of you in comic con as Wonder Woman." Spencer shut up very quickly after that.**_

 _ **Author's Notes: The Grey from Flash Fanfiction, The Genesis Of Krislet from General Hospital fanfiction and the Descendants fiction which will be all in Janaury...**_


End file.
